


玻璃心

by MushroomByTheWall



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomByTheWall/pseuds/MushroomByTheWall
Summary: 一颗心死去活来的故事





	玻璃心

方博在被窝里睁开眼。  
房间里太静了，他听见自己的心脏撞击肋骨，嘭咚，嘭咚，嘭咚，坚定而有力。  
在年轻的、肉身原装的心脏旁，依偎着一颗玻璃制成的小小心脏。  
他闭上眼。默念某个名字的一瞬间，玻璃心脏愉快地开始运作，叮铃，叮铃，叮铃。  
他惊得几乎从床上跳起来，又蜷成一团，咬着手指发怔。  
玻璃心脏还在……那时候才多大来着？

真的是很久以前了。  
那时候方博每天都累，白天练球，晚上还得花时间把玻璃心脏里装的事情一件件理好。分类标准不是很合理，但姑且还能把那些事情分成几堆安置，该记住的送进大脑，不该记的细枝末节扒下来扔了。夜里头脑不清醒，两者弄混了，郁闷得要死，不如睡觉。醒来天光大亮，迟到了罚跑圈，跑步时还在想，今天夜里一定把昨天剩的整理完。  
结果玻璃心脏里每天都留下一小部分未整理。方博某天得了空一件件检视，居然全和许昕有关。  
许昕。事情沾了他的边，按方博的标准，还真不知道该算作哪一类，只能任由那些事占据玻璃心脏。还留了个副作用，一见到许昕，方博就能听见胸腔里“叮铃叮铃”闹个不停，闹得他发慌。他花了很久才习惯在玻璃敲击的声音里做好手头的任务，比如和许昕说话，和许昕打单打，和许昕配双打。

玻璃心脏容量不大。方博也想过要不要把这些事情全扔掉，反正许昕一直在身边，和他有关的事稍微攒一攒就又是一大堆。又觉得全扔掉未免太不负责，总该留几件意思一下。临了决定哪些该“意思一下”，好像哪件留下都行……于是玻璃心脏依旧乱七八糟，还有个许昕的影儿沉在心底。  
有首歌叫《心藏》，开头便是“我的心藏着一片蓝色的海。”方博无比羡慕：别人心里连海都藏得下，我的心就跟药酒罐子似的，还泡着条蛇！  
许昕在球馆那头叫他：“方博儿，吃饭去！”  
“哎！”  
那么多跟许昕有关的事，若是全部酿成酒也未尝不可。听他说出自己的名字，心像是喝醉了软成一片，不由自主地应声，然后“叮铃叮铃”和他的嗓音次第响起，不吵，挺热闹的。

许昕带方博和一个姑娘去吃豆浆油条。方博知道那家店，因为许昕老念叨，店里的豆浆碗底有情话，用来表白何其浪漫。  
那顿饭方博吃得很累。他坚持和许昕一起点了冰豆浆，吃油条扯闲话，只等姑娘喝完豆浆看碗底。方博讲得忘乎所以，被许昕截住话头，两个人小心翼翼地看向姑娘。姑娘笑了：“你们俩什么表情，偷地雷被抓了？”  
之后方博听许昕跟姑娘胡侃，能补刀的地方被他拿来打圆场，乖得让许昕趁姑娘去洗手间的时候压低声音问他：“你别是吃坏东西了吧？”  
“吃坏了也是你害的。”  
饭团离方博有点远，一直放在姑娘手边上。许昕替他整碟端过来，方博说：“我不吃。”  
“吃呗，她最近减肥。”  
于是姑娘回来就看见方博捧着饭团一口一口啃得无比坚定。方博鼓着腮帮子一抬头，又露出偷地雷被抓的表情。姑娘说：“你慢慢吃，我跟他再坐会儿。”  
方博确实吃得很慢。许昕和姑娘车轱辘话来回说了几转，他咽下最后一口，说：“东西都放凉了。”  
“啊？……那你别吃了，不好消化的。”  
姑娘笑得意味深长：“好细心哟。”  
方博说：“这只是一般水平，他对你肯定好得不得了……至、至少比对我要好。”

玻璃心脏碎了。  
以前攒下的事情，盘根错节一大堆，也都找不到了。

不用在脑与心之间周旋，该是好的。  
之后方博得偿所愿，多年苦熬间终究拿遍想拿的奖，潇洒退役。许昕结婚那天他出国了，因为许昕不让他当伴郎，他又不想交份子钱，躲避追杀，莫过跑路。听说那家伙得了闲订了机票要来找他算账，他连夜订火车票奔向另一个国家。一个人东奔西窜，活像打游击。

“你确定现在这样没问题？”某夜，张继科在视频里问道。  
“哥啊，我缺心眼又不是缺脑子——”  
“看出来你缺心眼了。”  
“——我挺好的，真的。”  
对面换成马龙，迷迷糊糊的还没晃过神，张口就是“大博儿，什么时候回来呀，好久没见想你了……”  
“哎龙、龙队？我，这个，嗯……我靠师哥你别这么盯着我我是无辜的！”  
又闹腾一会儿，挂掉视频倒头就睡，梦里全是原以为无迹可寻的旧事。  
许昕大概跟白素贞有点关系，多年不见照样有办法搅得人不得安生。

方博终于领悟了“生无可恋”的意义。他得带着玻璃累赘重新过一遍原来的日子，等它碎了再提防着没头绪的玩意儿在梦里暴起伤人。  
心不动则人不妄动，不动则不伤。若是早点打碎玻璃心，大约也能一了百了——  
被窝外响起许昕的声音：“方博儿，赶紧起来，邱哥说赶不上大巴就只能把你塞进后备箱带走了……”  
——希望这颗玻璃心能坚强一点，不要一言不合就碎。重活一世，得好好记下怼许昕的全过程，看谁还敢说“见昕怂”……

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇，写了一天，至今记得那种煎熬，且十分怀念


End file.
